This is a phase I-II study of escalated doses of infusional fluorouracil with leucovorin administered via the hepatic artery to patients with hepatic tumors. Toxicity, therapeutic effect, and systemic drug levels are being ascertained in this program which delivers the maximum drug possible to tumor in the liver as well as elsewhere in the body.